Raising Hell
by lilsouris90
Summary: After the incident in the van with Bill, Sookie awakes as a vampire. How will Sookie cope with her new state of being? Probable Eric/Sookie pairing
1. Prologue

**Summary: **After the incident in the van with Bill, Sookie awakes as avampire.

**A/N: **Been an awful long time since I've written anything and I'm pretty nervous about posting this. This is just the prologue, first chapter will be on it's way pretty soon. Apologies for any mistakes, I don't have a beta.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights belong to CH, HBO, and AB.

* * *

**Raising Hell**

**Prologue**

I came to awareness immediately. My eyelids snapping open and my panic escalating within the second. I felt incased, entombed and frightened all at once. I had to get out. The soft weight of the dirt filled my eyes and mouth and instantly I was thrashing and clawing at the darkness.

It gave easily.

Within a few seconds of coming to myself I breached the surface and thrusted my head into the moonlight. Confused, I fought for breath, feeling a myriad of emotions, and my thoughts hurtled around my brain at 100 miles an hour. I pulled myself out and free, feeling the rough texture of grass between my fingers and the warm air on my cheeks.

I pause for a moment, simply taking in huge gulps of air, trying to ease away some of the immediate panic of asphyxiation. When I suddenly realised my gasping wasn't doing anything to calm my body. I realised why.

I wasn't gasping for oxygen, my body didn't need it. I was gasping in panic. The thought of suffocating, of waking completely oblivious and terrified had instigated my natural reaction to fight, to breath, to live. Only breathing didn't feel natural.

My heart wasn't hammering in my chest like I expected it to be.

There was silence.

Then there wasn't.

Birds, nocturnal creatures, the rustling of the trees, even the chirping of the insects. I could hear them all and it was deafening. They pressed in on me on all sides, compressing me. I felt overwhelmed. The moon shone brightly and my overly sensitive eyes cringed away from the harsh light. Whimpering, I finally looked down, and immediately wished I hadn't.

Freshly turned earth and a human sized trench.

My grave.

My breathing picked up again rapidly, as I tried to grasp the meaning behind what I was seeing. It meant something but I wasn't sure I was ready to make the connection.

It was too much. I stubbled back, into something very large and solid, before large arms were encircling me, snaring me, and holding me in place.

I screamed.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Drop me a review and let me know. First Chapter is on it's way soon I promise.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks so much for the response of the last chapter, really encouraged me :) Sorry this chapter is going to be a small one again however as I was anxious to get it out quickly like I said I would. I'm still wrestling with the dialogue that was the second half of this chapter and I felt this one finished at a natural enough end point that it would work on it's own.

Sorry for any mistakes once again.

**Chapter 1.**

_**Previously**_

_Whimpering, I finally looked down, and immediately wished I hadn't._

_Freshly turned earth and a human sized trench._

_My grave._

_My breathing picked up again rapidly, as I tried to process the meaning behind what I was seeing. It meant something. _

_It was too much. I stubbled back, into something very large and solid before large arms were encircling me, snaring me and holding me in place._

_I screamed._

My scream pierced the night air and I began my struggling anew, frenzied in my attempt to free myself. I thrashed and squirmed. My body twisting and turning in any direction frantically trying to free myself from whatever had ensnared me.

To no avail.

The arms held tighter and I scratched and tore at them, hearing a small hiss but I disregard it. I twisted and turned my head, snapping and snarling desperately at anything that might come in reach. Something in my mouth itches and I taste blood, as my lip catches on something sharp. It warms me even as I feel my body weakening.

I vaguely acknowledge more low sounds coming from behind me, but my panicked brain can't decipher what it means. I continue snapping desperately at my unseen foe, but by this point I am almost completely immobile as the hold tightens.

Resignation fills me, when I feel the crook of an arm finally get a grip on my neck. I close my eyes in defeat, waiting for twist and pull that will end in my death.

It doesn't come.

Barely a second passed, and instead of the easy snap I expect at the hands of my attacker, something is pushed in front of my face and before I can fully analysewhat it is, the most delectable aroma invades my senses. I don't get the chance to inhale and savour the smell further because the thing is instantly shoved into my mouth.

Instinct takes over and I bite down hard through the thin membrane that holds the delicacy. I am immediately rewarded with cool elixir which I gulp down instantly in huge mouthfuls, soothing the ache in my throat and invigorating my limbs. I moan. My thoughts tunnel and in that moment all I can concentrate on is consuming as much as the substance as I can. It tastes of life itself but all to soon the bag is drained and it is removed.

Before I can react and comprehend what is happening, it's replaced by another, and then another. My body slowly relaxes as I continue to suckle, and the hold on me loosens slightly as well, and by the forth bag my thoughts have slowed enough to recognise my hair being stroked gently as I nurse from the bag.

I also notice our positions have changed. I'm now cradled in my captor's lap. Before I can panic at this new development, a foreign sense of calm pushes at me, I barely recognise it, and as my thoughts swirl slower and slower as does my frenzied nursing from the bag. Slowly, my senses come back to me and I tense again, despite the forced calm, as I feel my brain begin to catch up and the pieces of the puzzle slide into place. My eyes focus again, and this time my brain begins to comprehend what it couldn't before.

My freshly turned grave. My lack of heartbeat. My heightened senses.

The thing in my mouth falls into my lap, now empty. My eyes drop down and take in the drained donor bag of blood.

Blood.

I tense further as my brain finally provides the word I'd be hiding from.

Vampire.

I was a vampire.

No, no, no! This couldn't be happening.

My breathing picked up a notch again, uselessly, as I know realised. What had happened? Fuzzy images came to me in flashes. Escaping Russell's Mansion. Finding Tara. Finding Bill. Blood, so much blood. Staking Lorena. The van- Oh God the van. I had been so desperate trying to revive Bill. So desperate that he take the nourishment he so needed, that I had completely disregarded he was starving.

The desperation I had felt, as I had uselessly tried to bat Bill away from me. The hopelessness and pain, both at the betrayal of trust and the physical pain as I tried to fight, even as I felt the life leave me, enveloped me again as I momentarily lost myself in my memories.

He had drained me, and now I was vampire.

I cringed away from the arms that had been soothing me, not wanting the affection, tensing once again. I now recognised the calm that had been prevailing on my turbulent emotions, was pushed at me again, hadn't come from me, but a presence that called to me in my very blood. Instinct told me in was my maker, and instinct told me my maker was close. Very close.

"Sookie"

I froze.

_That_ voice. Unconsciously I turned rapidly, as much as was allowed in the embrace of the huge arms holding me. My head snapped round at the sound of it. Directly in my eye line, a soil covered black wife-beater, covering a wide muscled torso. I gulp. Slowly, with dread I crane my neck and meet the icy blue stare of my maker.

Eric freaking Northman.

Well, shit.

A/N: All will be explained soon. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm sorry this has taken so long to get out but you would not believe how many times I've rewritten sections after thinking I'd finished. I desperately need a Beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes but if anyone would like to help me out on that front let me know.

Unbelievably nervous about posting this chapter. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Previously**

_Slowly, with dread I crane my neck and meet the icy blue stare of my maker._

_Eric freaking Northman._

_Well, shit. _

I propel myself backwards and out of his arms after Eric finally releases his hold on me, causing me to land hard on my backside in my haste to get away.

"YOU!" I screech.

Oh God. Eric. _Eric_ had changed me? How? How had this happened?

I begin to hyperventilate again, but I don't think it's doing anything to either calm me down or enhance my panic. I don't know how to deal with this. There's just too much. To much change, too much upheaval and too much uncertainty. I curl in on myself as my emotions overwhelm me again. They tumble about inside me making me feel unstable, and I'm rapidly losing control, finally it settles on rage.

"What the hell have you done to me!"

I scream out in a release of desperate energy before erupting into dry wracking sobs, completely overwhelmed. I cradle myself, rocking slightly, and I'm back to despair again. I feel like I'm riding a hurricane of emotions right now and I want off. I try to pull further away from Eric, to garner some breathing space. To try to think.

He doesn't allow it though. He edges forward slowly, and cautiously, like he's approaching a wild animal, afraid I'm going to bolt. I realise that is exactly what I want to do in this moment. He positions himself closer to me again in the space I had just created, and sits again crossed legged in the dirt. Slowly, his arms lift and I cringe away slightly. Gently, with a touch I didn't believe he could possess, he eases my fingers from my hair that I hadn't even realised I had begun tugging at and knotting in the tangles in my stress. Pulling gently on my digits to dislodge my firm grip, he gently places my hands in my lap and smothers the clumped muddy mess, that is my hair, back, tucking the strands behind the ears almost lovingly.

I'm so confused. So utterly lost.

A bloody tear escapes it's confines and runs a track down my cheek. He catches it with his thumb, brushing the remnants away. I shiver at the touch. He brings the pads of his fingers under my chin and lifts it slightly so I'm forced to meet his gaze.

"I think you know Sookie."

His voice is as gentle as I've ever heard it, and for a moment I get lost in the beautiful depths of his eyes.

I blink rapidly, shaking my head and break the gaze angrily. I can't be taken in by him, what he's done to me I can't- What will happen now? What does this mean for me? My thoughts are back to firing at hundred miles an hour. I can't do this. I can't. I can't.

Calm descends on me once again, before my thoughts can escalate further. I welcome it, embrace it, despite resenting needing it. Mouth slightly agape, I glance back at Eric who is still staring at me unflinchingly. The seconds lengthen and I think I'm going into shock, can vampires go into shock? I don't know. I literally don't know anything. Or is it simply the calm Eric is forcing on me?

I try to process the situation. Eric Northman is my maker. Not Bill, Eric. How? How did this happen? When I awoke vampire and remembered the last few moments of my life, and realised what I had become, the logical conclusion I had come to was Bill had been forced to become my maker, or let me die. I wasn't happy about it, I never wanted to be a vampire, and I was pissed as hell he had done it to me knowing that, but I understood it. I didn't understand this. How had Eric become my maker? I knew it to be truth though, instinct told me as much, and I could feel the very tangible connection between us at his proximity.

Eric was my maker. The mantra repeated itself in my head, over and over. The very same Eric who, upon learning my disability, was quick to covert it and use it for his own gain. The same Eric, who had tortured Lafayette for days without pause before, using my friend as a bargaining chip to get me to agree to help him yet again. The Eric, who had made no secret of his desire for me, and his wish to steal me away from Bill. The Eric, who used devious and underhand tactics to try and do just that, by using my very nature to trick me into taking his blood. The Eric, when I screamed at him to help me and Bill in Russell's mansion had simply ignored my screams. Told me vehemently I was nothing to him. And he was the very same Eric, who had clearly used my ill fortune for his own gain, fully taking advantage of the opportunity to finally make me his. Stealing me away when I was at my most vulnerable, unable to protect myself, unable to say no. He took that choice from me, the right to choose, the right to die.

My anger and despair fight for dominance once again in equal measures. My fists clench and my eyes pool involuntarily. I close my eyes angrily, halting the tears from falling. I don't want to cry again damn it. I'm not weak. I may be an emotional wreak right now, but I am not weak.

I take a deep breath, raise my eyes and meet his gaze again, as steady as I can. His eyes are patient, and there's something else in his expression I can't decipher. He seems to be waiting for me to make the first move but I'm at a loss though. I study him more closely. He's in his usual all black ensemble and his skin and clothes and covered in a layer of mud and dirt just as I am. Did he lay in the ground with me? I'm not sure how I feel about that. Why would he do that? Is it a necessary part of the process?

He looks strange simply sat on the ground studying me. He doesn't look nearly as threatening as he normally does, with his intimidating frame not looming over me like it usually. His expression is more open as well. Still closed off but his eyes are softer, they've lost the glare but his stare isn't any less intense. He's studying me as I study him. A faint flutter of hope stirs within me, hope that he's not done this completely for his own gain. As my hope flares slightly, my anger fades into the background, it's still there but I suddenly feel drained, defeated. I have to know though. I have to know what to expect, why he did it, what he expects of me now he finally has me. He's my maker now, which means he'll have complete control of me and I've seen enough interactions with makers and their children to know that orders must be followed. He can make me do whatever he wants. I shudder. The little girl in me terrifies at the thought of anyone having complete control over me again. I have to know.

"Why?" I finally managed to croak out.

Unblinkingly we stare at each other. He seems to be considering his words.

"Because, Sookie Stackhouse, I wasn't quite ready to let you go. You are far to valuable to lose because a pathetic vampire like Compton couldn't control himself."

His voice is even, emotionless. White hot pain stabs at me as my worst fears are confirmed and I feel stupid at the hope he hadn't just turned me for his own selfish reasons, that I had begun to believe he saved me from death because he cared about me. His words at Russell's mansion come back to me and I despair at being attached to someone, who cares so little for me, for perhaps centuries. It tears at me.

Unbidden the tears come again, I brush them away angrily.

"So it's true" I say brokenly. "What you said at Russell's. I-I really mean so little to you."

I moved to stand. I want to bolt, to just get away, as useless as I know it would be. He wouldn't let me go, maybe not ever. I'll never feel the sun's warmth again, never eat a delicious meal, never marry or have children. Realistically, I knew that had never really been in my future, being what I am. A physical human relationship for me could never be possible but I had always dreamed, always hoped that it would be possible someday, somehow. I'd have to watch Jason, any nieces and nephews he gives me, and friends grow, live, wither and die. All whilst I stay the same, cold and on the sidelines. Unchanging and undead. That is, if Eric even let me see my brother and friends.

I can't think again, the overwhelming urge to bolt fills me again. All of the awful things Eric has ever done to me again flash before my eyes, my thought process and emotions have seemingly been intensified with my change, and both are overwhelming me.

My panic is screaming at me to run, to escape. Before I can move and get away he blurs and grabs my wrists in his vice grip, I struggle in vain knowing it's pointless, but I try anyway. Hating him with every fibre of my being, I kick and stomp, bite and punch, scratch and claw at every part of him accessible to me. None of it lands though. I'm undeterred. He pushes calm at me once again but I push through it, even as I feel some of the malice leave me, continuing to kick and hit out.

"Sookie." He growls out warningly, as he gets a slightly better grip of me.

I flinch slightly at the tenor of his voice, but manage to get a hand free to swipe at him. His eyes flash dangerously, and before I know it I'm face down in soil, huge hand on the back of the neck being pinned. Knees dig into the calf muscles, pushing me further into the ground and I cry out in pain. The new position galvanises my panic further, body sensing implications of the position before my brain has fully caught up, but I can't move much now. I attempt to struggle regardless.

"Sookie, **stop!**"

My reaction is instantaneous. My brain reacts to the maker's command before I could even begin to think to question it. There is no denying it. My body stills instantly. I breath in heavy pants, unmoving beneath him.

For about a minute this is how we stay, me breathing in the dust, just waiting. The weight on me is heavy but not painful, simply restraining. My body might be calm, but inside I'm seething. I'm unable to do anything about it though. For the umpteenth time this evening, calm is sent my way once again, burst after burst, overwhelming me until I'm forced to accept it.

After a few seconds, Eric removes his hand from my neck and he resumes his stroking of my hair, like he had done when I was nursing from the bags of blood before. The reminder makes my mouth water and once again my thoughts tunnel, this time about the blood. A snicking sound announces the appearance of my fangs again, as they descend unconsciously.

I feel like I should be embarrassed, pinned down as I am. I don't want him to think I'm getting a fangy erection from him dominating me but I'm not. All I can focus on is the blood. The desire is so tangible, I can almost smell and taste the mouthwatering aroma and flavour of it.

"You are thirsty." He states. "You will be irrational and your thoughts and emotions will be erratic until you have properly fed."

I want to scoff. My anger is completely organic and rational. He lifts off of me and pulls me to my feel. His command lifts, but as I turn to glare at him and pull my arm away his face turns arctic and his glare stops me short.

"However thirsty and new you are, do not think I will not punish you for your behaviour. Attack me again and you will not like the consequences. Understand?" As furious as I am, I'm quailed by his icy tone and I believe his threats. I nod quickly and embarrassingly my head bows instinctively and submissively in fear.

"Good." He says, tone lighter. He grasps my hand, and drops a chaste kiss to my forehead, before he completely undermines the gesture by tugging my arm sharply and saying; "Come."

What am I a fucking dog? My anger simmers, but still wary I hold my tongue.

He pulls me quickly through the trees at vampire speed, away from my grave and I dimly wonder where we are going, and where the hell we are. I don't have to wonder for long however as he stops suddenly under the shadow of fairly ordinary looking two story house.

I blink in confusion, I can't imagine Eric Northman living in such an average looking house but he must do, because as he walks up to the heavily fortified back door I hadn't noticed. He enters an eight digit pin code before leaning down to place his eye in front of a retina scanner, which scans his eye. It bings, the little green light next to the number pad illuminating before the door pops ajar slightly with a metal clunk. Hmm, very James Bond, maybe it is his house after all. He turns slightly and gestures for me to follow him, which I do, like the dutiful dog I am. I roll my eyes at that thought.

Inside the house, is anything but ordinary I realise. The carpets are thick and plush under my bare feet, and all the ornaments and fittings are of the highest quality and style, just as I'd expect. Briefly I worry about tracking dirt through the lovely house before I remember whose house I'm tracking dirt through. Good, let me ruin the rug. Childishly, I take extra care to get as much mess on the carpet as I can, turning and dragging my feet so by the time I've caught up with him my feet are pretty much clean. I celebrate my vindictive small victory at getting back at him inwardly. I'll take whatever I can get. If he notices my childish behaviour, he doesn't react however and I notice Eric hasn't turned on any of the lights, we don't need them, I can see everything just as perfectly as if it were a bright summer's day. Well, I think humourlessly I won't be doing much seeing in the sun from now on anyway, so it's just as well really.

Apparently, I'm not getting the tour though as Eric stops at the end of the hallway, to what I assume is a closet, I'm wrong though. Eric types another long number on the key pad and the door opens to reveal a dark descending staircase. He descends without a backwards glance. I follow slowly, pausing slightly in the doorway of the staircase, knowing the door will shut behind preventing any escape as I don't know the numbers. I sigh softly, it's not as if I'd get very far is it? I think dejectedly. Dragging my feet, I go to join my maker.

He's in the kitchen of sorts, if you could really call it that. It has a fridge, breakfast island and a microwave, that's it. All top of the line and granite surfaces of course. But my analysis of the room doesn't go any further however as my attention is pulled to the glass in Eric's hand, that he has just removed from the microwave. My thirst returns with a vengeance and I'm instantly in front of him, snatching the glass from his hands without thinking. I've drained the glass before I realise how rude that is, but I get no rebuttal, he just hands me another glass. The taste is once again phenomenal and tastes even better warmed up and without the taint of the plastic casing of the bags.

By the forth glass my thirst is back to a manageable itch in my throat, unfortunately a new itch presents itself in the form of lust. I squirm uncomfortably, the blood has warmed my body and it tingles in the need for release. My eyes roam my maker's body before I can realise what I'm doing, raking up and down appreciatively before zeroing in on his lips. He has a gorgeous mouth. I want to devour it. My stomach clenches deliciously and my panties moisten at the thought of that beautiful mouth on other places. A cleared throat, and I'm snapped out of my blood induced sex fantasy. Eric smirks widely and winks at me. I duck my head quickly, beyond mortified.

Had a been human I was sure I'd be a very bright shade of red right now, I'd been so close to jumping him. Sheepishly, without looking at him, I hand him the last glass, and that joins the others and the now empty jug in the sink.

Eric smirks amusedly as I walk a few steps back away from him and any temptations, hating him all the more.

"You needn't be embarrassed Sookie. On the night of my first rising I drained three humans alone and my sexual appetite wasn't satisfied for weeks before I could think straight." He says nonchalantly.

I gape at him unbelievingly. How he could talk about killing so easily made my stomach turn.

"Don't look at me like that Sookie. It is in our very nature to kill. In your very nature. A newborn has no control over their bloodlust, as you have experienced for yourself, and there are no greater pleasures in a vampires existence than fucking, and feeding"

The look of bliss on his face aggravates my fury again, him expecting me to behave in such a way just wasn't going to happen. Gran raised me better than that and I despair that Eric seems to find the only value in a vampire's life in drinking blood and sleeping around.

"Seems like a pretty hollow existence to me." I snap

His smile becomes predatory.

"Oh, Sookie. I very much look forward to proving you just how wrong you are on that assumption." He says suggestively.

"In your dreams buster."

"If vampires could dream, I sure you'd feature very heavily in a great number lover."

"Elurgh"

Eric smirks wider.

"Like it or not, it is truth. You vampire instincts dominate you, even as young as you are now. You fight and blood lust tonight prove as much. I am sure you will be a fantastic vampire. You have the right temperament and instinct for this life and after all, you are _my_ child."

A feeling of Deja vu envelopes me, as I acknowledge the faint reminders of a dream I once had in Dallas evoked by Eric's speech. Damn, I really do not need a reminder of _that_ dream right now. I have to believe that there is more to a vampire's life that. I refuse to become it.

"I refuse to be a cold blooded killer just for the the fun of it. I won't!" I exclaim hotly.

"Ah, but you've killed before have you not Miss Stackhouse?"

Renee. Immediately I'm on the defensive.

"That was completely different! It was self defence! He would have killed me! Not to mention he killed my grandmother and a bunch of other people!" I cry out indignantly. I felt no guilt about killing that bastard but I took no joy doing it either. I did what I had to.

"And Lorena?"

"That bitch deserved it!" It's out of my mouth before I can stop it, and my hands fly up. Eric raises an eyebrow. I rush to try and justify myself.

"She was torturing Bill, she would have killed him!"

"Yes, and then Bill nearly killed you."

I flinch.

"That wasn't his fault. He was starving..." I mumble.

"Irrelevant. The point is you've killed when you have needed to, and as uncomfortable as it is for you to talk about, you didn't hesitate when you were pushed. You did what you had to to survive, and to survive you had to kill."

I flinch again, but I know he's right. And what's perhaps more worrying to me is that I don't feel any remorse for those I have killed. I hadn't wanted to do it, but I couldn't bring myself to regret my decisions either.

"Often, that it was it comes down to, to survive in our world. There is no shame in that."

He strokes my face again.

"You are fiercely loyal to those you care about. A quality I greatly admire." He pauses minutely before adding: "You are strong and beautiful, and you will make an admirable vampire. I am very glad I decided to turn you"

My anger stokes up again at being admired like a prized cow. I felt like a treasure to be won, desired and much sort after but not cared about. Much like a valued possession. I pull my face away as I scream at him.

"Well aren't you fucking lucky! At least the child that means absolutely nothing to you will at least not embarrass you and make an _admirable vampire_." I screech, imitating his words in a rather poor interpretation of his voice.

Faster than I can follow Eric's hand blurs out towards me and I'm gripped by the throat again. My feet slightly dangling off the ground, his face inches from mine. I gasp, and my fear replaces my anger.

"Are you so eager for your first punishment?" I hastily shake my head.

"Good. That was your last warning. Do NOT raise your voice again to me child."

He loosens his grip lowering me to the ground and moves his hand to cup my cheek in my palm. His eyes softens, and his expression became remorseful.

"I regret saying that to you lover."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"No worse lies have ever crossed my lips than when I told you, you meant nothing to me, and I regretted them as soon as the words left me. Seeing the hurt on your face did not please me." My heart clenches in agony at the reminder and my eyes flash to his disbelievingly, but I see nothing but sincerity in his expression. My face must have shown my doubt however because his eyes soften further.

"I'm not used to feeling such emotion, Sookie. When you arrived a Russell's Mansion it couldn't have been at a worse time. Saying what I said, was part of the facade I was using to try and keep both you and myself safe, as well as attempting to gain Russell's trust. I had hoped to keep you out of the equation entirely but your_ boyfriend-" _His spits out the word contemptibly. "once again had to screw everything up. I was forced to distance myself from you in hope of lessening your appeal to Russell. He is a collector of many things, and I am sure that a telepath would be a very welcome addition into his collection. You do not understand your rarity. In a 1000 years I have never met a telepath and I did not not need to add to his interest of you and your enigma by making it clear that I had come to care about a human."

I deliberately choose to ignore the last part of his speech, unable and unwilling to assess and believe his words again, trying to protect myself from further hurt.

"Why were you even there in the first place?" Realising that question had never been answered. "I know you weren't there to save Bill, that's for sure."

He sighs. It's a very human sound coming from him and gives me pause.

"Vampire politics, as I am sure you have come to realise are much more complicated than your human ones. Every vampire has their own agenda and you can never trust another fully. You must always be on your guard. Believe it or not I have a better sense of honour than most other vampires."

I snort, and he ignores me.

"When I give my fealty and loyalty I mean it, and pledge it fully. You know I am sheriff of Area 5, yes?"

I nod.

"Well my area is one of five in the state of Louisiana, and each state of the Americas is presided over by a monarch, and further divided into territories called areas. Each area has a sheriff and each sheriff reports to the monarch of the state."

I nod again to show I'm following along and wonder where he's going with this.

"Bitch Queen Sophie Ann, is the Queen of Louisiana and thus my superior. Every sheriff swears his or her fealty to the monarch who appoints them their area, as I did with Sophie Ann decades ago. Any order given by one whom a vampire has sworn fealty to must be obeyed or it is considered treasonous, punishable by the truth death. Since the Great Reveal the state of Louisiana should be a wealthy state, what with it being considered the vampire capital of America because of that Anne Rice crap. Yet, it is not. Sophie Anne is a terrible queen and has squandered much of the money made by the huge influx of tourists to the state, and as such she has amounted a huge debt with the IRS that she cannot now glamour away. The AVL were well prepared to make an example of Sophie Anne, to assure the human public we don't run Wall street and vampires can be held accountable for our crimes, just as humans can. In the past few months I, and the other sheriffs and vampires of the state have endured heavy tributes and taxing but clearly it wasn't making enough of a dint in her finances. Recently, she became desperate and began forcing me to sell vampire blood at her behest, to make the numbers up" The disgust in his voice is evident.

"But isn't that- ?"

"An abomination? Sacrilege? Yes. The blood is scared, any blood offence is a grave one."

"Let me guess, punishable by the truth death?" I say beginning to grasp the depth of the situation.

"Yes." He says nodding, seemingly pleased I've caught on. "You can now see the seriousness of the situation. I couldn't refuse my Queen, and I couldn't accuse her either as both treasonous. I was forced to sell the blood or face the truth death. Five days ago Fantasia, was raided. We were caught red handed with the blood and Pam was there at the club when the search was conducted. I arrived just in time to stop the Magister staking my progeny."

My hands raised to my mouth in horror and sympathy. That sympathy is short lived however.

"Realising we were caught, and telling the truth wouldn't help us, I did the only thing I could do - I pinned it on another vampire to save the life of my only child and myself."

I process this and a second is all it takes before it dawns on.

"YOU TIRED TO PIN THIS ON BILL?"

"Sookie-"

"YOU BASTARD-" I surge forward, not quite sure what I'm going to do before-

"Stop."

My forward momentum is halted as once again, the maker's command is forced on me. I glare, it's the only thing I can do.

"Yes, I pinned it on Bill." He continues. "I do not regret it. I would do anything to protect me and mine, and Bill Compton means nothing to me. My only regret was the hurt it would inflict on you. I had hoped that as he had already disappeared you needed find out about my involvement"

My anger grows in its intensity.

"The magister of course didn't believe me, but Bill Compton is a much cleaner scapegoat than I. I am respected Sheriff and a very visible vampire in this area. My disappearance would be questioned by the humans who frequent the bar, and as a known vampire business owner it may have hurt the AVLs agenda to have me completely disappear. I was allowed to leave to hunt Compton, and Pam was kept as guarantee of my return."

Had I not known him I would have most defiantly missed the flash of pain that crossed his face. I'm guessing Pam wasn't kept in protective custody, to await a free and fair trial.

"Of course, upon arriving at The king's mansion I learned Bill had already wormed his way into his court and I became desperate. Pledging my fealty instead to Edgington, I convinced him to help me, and we both used the situation to our advantage. He acquired the state of Louisiana, something he has wanted for a very long time. By blackmailing and paying of Sophie Anne's substantial debts in return for her marriage, and in turn he blackmailed her into telling the magister the truth."

"So you and Pam are off the hook?"

"Unfortunately, not completely. Russell, after forcing the magister to officiate the wedding between him and Sophie Ann decided it would be a good idea to murder the magister right there in the club's basement."

I gasp. Out of the frying pan and into the fire springs to mind. If Pam and Eric were under investigation by the authority and the magister suddenly had disappeared...

"Shit."

"Indeed."

"So what will happen? Will the authority find out?"

"There is no proof, but I would guess that they will not wait for that. The Magister's last known whereabouts was Fantasia and his disappearance has already been noted. Naturally the fingers will start to point to me, and I shouldn't imagine it will be to long before death warrants will be issued on both our heads."

The silence stretches for a few seconds as he gazes off into the distance, his face impassive yet worry evident, before I decide I need to know the rest.

"And this?" I say vaguely, gesturing to myself, meaning my new state of being. I can't bring myself to say the words.

"How the hell did this happen?"

His eyes focus on me again.

"After I released Pam from her bindings, I instructed her to go to ground after sending a clean up crew, whilst I decided how to best deal with the situation. Nearing the start of the night, before the sun had set, I had awoke early with feeling your fear and knew you were in very real danger. I felt torn between rushing to your aid or Pam's when the sun set, Pam's time was nearly up however and I had to hope you could hang on until I could make it to you."

A pained look crosses his face again.

"As soon as I was able, I followed the weak link to your hospital bed where I stopped Bill in the process of giving you copious amounts of his blood to you.

You were very near death, and I quickly assessed the blood loss you sustained, coupled with the amount of blood he was attempting to feed you would have almost certainly turned you. I stopped him before he could do so. Drained you completely, before giving you my blood to bring you over."

He really had taken over the situation to his full advantage.

"Why didn't you just let Bill become my maker then? I'd have much rather it be him that you." I spit out, enraged.

His eyes grow stormy again.

"Do not think to presume you know Bill Compton. He is nothing but a lying cheating scumbag who has done nothing but lie to you from the first night he met you!"

"Unlike you of course!" I shout out sarcastically.

He sighs.

"My mistakes in my dealings with you in the past, to make you believe so fully that you mean so little to me are some of my biggest regrets, and I say this to you now- I fully intend to make every mistake up to you fully. But Sookie, understand this, in my very long existence I have come to care about very little and even fewer people. The list is a short one indeed, the other two being Pamela and Godric. Let me assure you that I would have never have turned someone I cared nothing for, no matter their usefulness. I have no intention of spending centuries with someone I couldn't trust, or like, and I would never share my blood with someone I didn't deem worthy. Godric taught me that much."

He fixes me with his gaze again and once again he's grasping my chin.

"You **are** worthy. You are **my** child, and you **are** dear to me. Believe me, feel our connection. Feel my sincerity. I care for you deeply."

The bond opens up between us and I gasp at the force of it.

Tears spring up, it's overwhelming.

"Feel me Sookie"

I do, and it's overpowering. He feels for me. He cares about me, it's true, I can feel it. a sob escapes me as the full force of it hits me.

My tears flow freely as I gaze at him in astonishment. He closes the bond and I relax slightly in relief, my own emotions are enough at the moment. A wry smile creeps onto Eric's face he gently places his lips on my forehead in a tender kiss.

"I turned you because I care about you. I turned you to protect you from becoming Compton's child, who as well as being a completely incompetent Maker you cannot trust him."

I open my mouth to argue but he stops me with a single finger on the lips.

"Whilst you may feel I have taken everything from you and you resent me for it, I promise you this; As your maker I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, and protect you with everything I am. I will be the best maker to you that I possibly can, show you everything and teach you everything I know, while I promise be as patient as I can be with you.

His eyes are intense and piercing, leaving little doubt that he means what he says.

"In turn, all I ask of you is to trust me." His voice takes on an almost pleading quality. "The next few days will be difficult and I will need you to trust me and not to hate me."

Dread fills me.

"Why?"

He pauses, and I get the feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear.

"The only way Russell would grant me permission to leave after witnessing the murder of the magister is the promise that I would return his Awol telepath to him."

I gasp at the betrayal, and Eric rushes to finish.

"Believe me when I say I have no intention of handing you over to him Sookie. But for him to let me go to you I had to say that, had to lie. You were dying."

To guarantee my return to him he took Pam to stay with him. It worked for the Magister, so he knew it would work a second time. I could feel you were close to death Sookie, and having no other option I agreed."

"Once again I find myself in the very same position. Fortunately as my child you are mine, he can not simply take you. Unfortunately, as I swore allegiance to Russell he commands me and by extension you. He cannot freely take you but we are at his service."

"What?"

"This is why I ask you to trust me. Russell has given leave for tonight to be with you but tomorrow night we must return to him, or Pam will suffer."

I flinch, as much as I'm not found of Pam, I don't dislike her and the thought of her suffering because of me is awful. I don't know what to say though, I've only just got away from Russell's mad clutches before I'm being dragged back again. To be at his beck and call it seems. I don't want to, it's the last thing I want to do. I'm scared, scared that Eric won't be able to protect me, scared that I'll be imprisoned forever. But Eric asked me to trust him, against my better judgement I give what Eric needs.

"I trust you Eric. _Please, _don't make me regret it." I say pleadingly.

He nods slightly, running his thumb over my bottom lip.

"I won't." He promises softly, before bending down to place another kiss, this time softly on my lips, before he pulls me gently into his arms.

I close my eyes, relishing in the comfort of my maker, that I so desperately needed. For a moment, I don't allow myself to think, or feel I just take the comfort that is given and try not to think about the future, and for a brief moment I feel safe.

"I don't intend to be Edgington's puppet for much longer."

Pushed into him as I am I can only crane my head up marginally, I look at him curiously. He looks back and I'm taken aback by the ferocious expression I find there.

"I've found him Sookie. I've been searching for him for a 1000 years, he is the same vampire with wolves, the vampire who butchered my human family. It's him"

I gasp as he unknowingly lets his control of his emotions slip and they once again bleed into mine. Pure unadulterated rage. I quiver, even as I know it's not directed at me, it is truly frightening.

"Russell Edgington will soon be dead by my hands. I will have my revenge."

* * *

**A/N:** Eeep So nervous, let me know what you think.


End file.
